This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This pilot study aims to evaluate the relationship of basal metabolic rate, small intestinal bacterial overgrowth and markers of insulin resistance and inflammation in women with polycystic ovary syndrome. Subjects will participate in analysis for hormonal and inflammatory markers, provide urine and stool samples, and undergo metabolic rate testing and glucose tolerance testing. Lactulose breath test to look for bacterial overgrowth will be performed. If detected, subjects may participate in a treatment substudy. Tests noted above will be repeated after eradication and compared to baseline.